Prohibida y olvidada
by FantasySesshxKag
Summary: Después de la penosa boda que tuvo la mujer de sus sueños con su hermano Inuyasha, Sesshomaru descubre que su hermano jamas podrá brindarle a esa azabache el amor que merece. El tan enamorado de ella y ella tan inalcanzable: Aome Higurashi la mujer que le roba el sueño todas las noches y que desea tener en sus brazos. Clases sociales diferentes y el hecho de que ella sea la mujer
1. Chapter 1

**H** **ola este es el primer fic que publicare aquí en Fanfiction aunque debo de aclarar que esta historia ya le he publicado en Wattpad bajo el nombre de FantasySesshxKag así que no hay ninguna alerta de plagio la trama es totalmente mía.**

 ***Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenece, son personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Prohibida y olvidada**

Prólogo

—Magnifico—exclamo un hombre de cabellos plateados. Inu No Taisho se encontraba sentado en el despacho de Ryu Higurashi el segundo hombre más adinerado de Tokio, quien contaba únicamente con su hija Aome pues la señora Naomi, su esposa¸ falleció cuando su hija tenía 15 años. Las cosas para la joven no fueron fáciles después de la muerte de su madre, su padre siempre estaba tras ella exigiendo cada vez más de lo que podía dar. Para Ryu el único propósito que tenía su hija era ser una buena ama de casa, dudaba mucho que llegara a servir para algo más. Por eso cuando vio la oportunidad de hacer crecer su fortuna usando a su hija sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Mi hija se sentirá muy honrada señor Taisho—dijo Ryu Higurashi largando una gran sonrisa ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y cerraron la inversión más escandalosa en Tokio esa tarde de abril.

La mansión de los Taisho era un lugar majestuoso con sus ostentosas habitaciones y jardines repletos de flores. Aunque la familia que la habitaba no era la más grande del mundo pues solo cuatro miembros la integraban, el señor Inu No, la segunda esposa del señor llamada Izayoi, Inuyasha el hijo menor todo un prodigio dentro del mundo de los negocios y por ultimo… Sesshomaru el hijo mayor que ya no vivía con sus padres, Sesshomaru Taisho prefirió dedicarse a otro tipo de artes y actualmente era catedrático en la Universidad Pública de Tokio dentro de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

Las llamadas por parte de la familia siempre resultan ser algo ameno para quien las recibe, pero para Sesshomaru nunca fue así. Ese día se había levantado de la cama y se había fumado un par de cigarrillos en el pequeño balcón de su casa después de recibir la llamada de Izayoi "Lo justo es que te presentes para conocer a la prometida de tu hermano" ¡Magnifico! Ir a casa de sus padres, la última vez que los había visto fue en navidad y las cosas no habían terminado muy bien, el señor de la casa no se cansó de reprocharle a su primogénito el hecho de no haber querido cuidar de la empresa que por tantas generaciones le ha pertenecido a la familia.

Izayoi se paseaba en uno de los jardines de la mansión acompañada por una joven chica de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, Aome Higurashi parecía ser una buena mujer a pesar de todo, estaba de sobra decir que la señora Izayoi no estaba de acuerdo con tan repentina unión pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando el señor de la casa ya ha tomado una decisión? Hasta la fecha solo había una persona que se había revelado a la voluntad de su marido y esa persona ya no estaba viviendo en la mansión… esa persona era Sesshomaru.

—Señora Izayoi el joven Sesshomaru ha llegado, están todos reunidos en la sala—dijo Kaede.

—Que gusto—dijo Izayoi sonriendo— Aome es tiempo de entrar, a Sesshomaru le gusta la puntualidad— Aome asintió nerviosa. La azabache no podía asimilar la noticia de casarse con un completo extraño y siendo tan joven. Trataba de ser fuerte y no romper en llanto a simple vista lo hacía muy bien ¿Quién sospecharía algo de una mujer que lucía tan bien? Ese día ella estaba usando un vestido color azul de manga a tres cuartos y sandalias de color blanco. La futura señora Taisho era terriblemente bella con su piel de porcelano y sus hermosas facciones.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en uno de los finos sofás de piel que había en la sala, frente a él se encontraba Inu No e Inuyasha su medio hermano, nadie decía ni una sola palabra hasta que Inuyasha cansado del silencio hablo:

— ¿Cómo va todo en la universidad hermano?—.

—Lo mismo de siempre—contesto Sesshomaru para después dar un sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

—Ya veo…—dijo Inuyasha.

—Sesshomaru—los gritos de Izayoi no tardaron en hacer eco en la sala y pronto esta llego con una muchacha tomada de la mano frente al peli plata.

—Hola Izayoi—saludo él.

—Sesshomaru te presento a Aome ella es la prometida de tu hermano—Sesshomaru presto su atención en la muchacha esperando encontrar frivolidad y maldad. La mirada del peli plata se suavizo al verla por encontrar en ella un encanto natural y a simple vista una mujer amable. Aome pudo darse cuenta de que el dorado de los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaba con más intensidad, aquellos ojos dorados no eran como los de su prometido, eran aún más bellos y hechizantes— Aome él es mi hijo mayor. No te dejes engañar por ese par de magnates, el hombre más inteligente de esta familia es Sesshomaru— agrego Izayoi a la presentación **.**

 **—** Un placer joven Sesshomaru—dijo Aome y ambos estrecharon las manos. La gente ordinaria llama a este tipo de situaciones "Amor a primera vista" pero la realidad decide llamarlo "Amor prohibido".

* * *

 **Muchas gracias p** **or leer :3**

 **Muy pronto estaré publicando los demás capítulos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la marcha nupcial dio inicio supe que ella sería prohibida para estaba en el altar, pero no era el novio, ese era el idiota de mi hermano. Los detalles de la boda no me interesaban en aquel momento, solo sé que cuando mi hermano levantó el velo de novia vi en el rostro de ella mucha tristeza. El momento del beso llegó, un momento humillante a mi parecer, las novias reciben besos apasionados en los labios el día de su boda pero para ella solo tenían un frío beso en la frente, acción que cautivo a muchos... menos a mí.

Yo con gusto me hubiera casado con ella, le hubiera besado y amado a pesar de ser un cubo de hielo. Desgraciadamente a ojos de mi padre Inuyasha podía cuidar de ella mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, especialmente económicamente. Pero ese día pude ver algo que los demás no pudieron ver a causa de la conmoción y la ternura inexistente en la pareja de recién casados, esa dulce azabache sería olvidada por su marido.  
Otra clara señal de abandono se dio en la cena de festejo cuando yo estaba sentado frente a ella y vi que estaba cabizbaja y marchita, mientras que Inuyasha bailaba con Kikyo al centro de la pista, si se hubiera casado conmigo jamás la hubiera abandonado, hubiera bailado con ella sin dejar que nadie se le acercará. Pero la realidad es otra y es cruel.

Por otra parte estaba el orgullo de mi padre al hacerse socio de los Higurashi. Inuyasha sería dueño y señor de una empresa enorme mientras que yo seguiría en mi ocupación de catedrático en la universidad siendo uno de los profesores con más peso en el estudio de la filosofía y también el más joven dentro del colegio. No pude ser el magnate hombre de negocios que mi padre quería pero soy el más inteligente de sus hijos y sé que eso muy en el fondo le enorgullece. Aunque en esta ocasión de nada me sirvió ser inteligente, pues en los matrimonios así las personas como yo no tienen cabida ¿La razón? Simple, no soy dueño de una empresa prospera ni tengo cuentas con millones en diversos bancos. Mi sueldo como catedrático no es el más elevado ni tampoco el más mediocre, los pocos viajes que he hecho han sido apoyados por la universidad y la zona residencial en donde vivo es de media clase. Aome Higurashi tendría lujos a lado de Inuyasha Taisho hombre de familia y de mente emprendedora que tiene un hermano que imparte clases en una universidad pública. Esa es la razón por la que ella no es mía, todo es por mi condición social y eso es deprimente.

Cuando llego el momento de partir el pastel quise matar a mi hermano más de lo que hubiera querido en ocasiones anteriores, no sólo la humilló ante el altar besando su frente, sino que la abandonaba en ese momento, ese momento en el que se supone que ambos toman el cuchillo y parten el pastel de cinco pisos preparado por un chef francés, con decoraciones de rosas en color rosa suave y trozos de chocolate.

—Disculpen tengo una llamada—dijo y salió del salón mientras que ella sonrió efímeramente y dirigió su vista al pastel.  
—Vamos a continuar—dijo nerviosa y partió su pastel de bodas sola. Y si eso no fue suficiente, media hora después Inuyasha entraba al salón diciendo que tenía que tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra acompañado de su equipo de trabajo, mis puños dolían de tanta presión por el coraje en ese momento los odiaba a todos. Tuve que contener mis ganas de matarlo cuándo se acercó a mí cínicamente.  
—Hermano llévala a casa— ordeno mientras jugaba al hombre de negocios con su celular.  
—Si—dije serio.  
Inuyasha partió segundos después y los invitados también, mientras que ella se quedaba en la mesa totalmente sola y cabizbaja.

Era frío, sincero y crítico pero jamás un descarado con las mujeres, aunque no tengo mucha historia con el sexo opuesto debido a que soy la sombra de una familia de empresarios gigantes puedo decir que llevo una vida aceptable en ese aspecto. Yo jamás la hubiera abandonado en la primera noche, quizás no la hubiera llevado a París de luna de miel, pero en su lugar la hubiera llevado a mi casa, a nuestra habitación y le hubiera hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida, para dejarle en claro que era mía y que cuidaría de ella a pesar de no ser el gigante hombre de negocios que podía comprarlo todo.

Pero ella y yo jamás compartiríamos el mismo lecho, jamás la tendría en mis brazos jadeante por mí. Inuyasha tendría el honor de hacerla mujer y abandonarla cuando se le antojara.  
Me acerque a ella lentamente, solo éramos nosotros dos en medio de un salón lujosamente decorado.  
—Buenas noches— dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa.  
—Te llevaré a casa—dije y ella asintió.  
—Muchas gracias Sesshomaru—sabía mi nombre porque Izayoi nos presentó tiempo atrás, probablemente ese día fue el día en que mi corazón latió con más intensidad.

''No te dejes engañar por ese par de magnates, el hombre más inteligente de esta casa es Sesshomaru'' decía Izayoi sonriéndome.  
''Un placer joven Sesshomaru'' dijo ella dulcemente mientras nos mirábamos fijamente y estrechábamos manos.

Abandonamos el salón y abordamos mi auto para poder llevarla a la mansión de la familia Taisho. Tengo muchos recuerdos de los tiempos en los que viví dentro de ese lujoso lugar pero no tienen comparación con mi pequeña casa de dos pisos repleta de las cosas que me gustan y en la que vivo actualmente. Cuando llegamos al lugar la noche estaba en todo su esplendor con una luna llena y vientos fuertes que revoloteaban nuestros cabellos. Ella lucia hermosa a la luz de la luna con aquel vestido blanco. ¿Por qué Inuyasha no podía verlo? Su prometida era la mujer de mis sueños y él se daba el lujo de abandonarla.  
—Es una hermosa noche— susurro ella y yo solo asentí mientras caminábamos.  
—Usted no es de muchas palabras ¿Verdad? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Hablo lo necesario—dije.  
— Sesshomaru me gustaría preguntarte algo— tomo mi hombro suavemente y me hizo verla.  
—¿Todos podemos ser felices? — pregunto con nostalgia.  
—La felicidad es efímera y subjetiva... la felicidad de unos puede hacer sufrir a otros. Por ende la felicidad universal es solo un sueño—fui sincero y directo.  
—¿Donde aprendió eso?—  
—Leyendo—dije  
—¿Mi marido lee como usted? —  
—Supongo—  
— Sesshomaru ¿por qué no se hace cargo de alguna empresa de su padre? —  
—¿No lo sabes? —dije mientras caminaba a la puerta de la mansión.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.  
—Inuyasha es el empresario y yo soy un simple profesor— ella se quedó callada durante todo el camino a la habitación. La acompañe a su habitación y ella se dedicó a observar la luna desde la ventana.  
—Buenas noches—dije  
—Espera por favor—dijo ella.  
—¿Dime?— pregunte sin mucho interés.  
Ella se sentó en la cama y bajo la mirada, estaba nerviosa y nostálgica pero a pesar de su deprimente estado lucia terriblemente bella.  
—Debió de ser empresario como su hermano—dijo con amargura— así quizás yo estaría casada con usted— cuando la azabache comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras el arrepentimiento llego— le pido perdone mi atrevimiento, quizás el sueño y la presión de la boda ha causado estragos en mi cabeza—dijo avergonzada.  
—Buenas noches Higurashi—dije y salí de la habitación para caminar a la que antes era mi habitación. Estaba agotado y la cabeza me dolía por tantos corajes en un solo día que rápidamente me tumbe en la cama y trate de dormir, pero la lucha fue en vano, no podía dormir teniéndola cerca. Me levante de la cama y deambule por los pasillos silenciosamente hasta que llegué a la puerta de su habitación y me atreví a verla. La habitación estaba en total silencio, las lámparas de noche producían una tenue luz amarilla que bañaba la gran cama cubierta por sábanas blancas y entre las sábanas estaba ella, profundamente dormida y envuelta en un camisón de color blanco de tirantes. Lucía perfecta a espera de un amante que la poseyera y la cuidara. Era una lástima que ella estuviera prohibida y olvidada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que me he demorado en actualizar pero es que pensé que nadie seguía la historia, todo esto de Fanfiction es nuevo así que estoy aun muy confundida. Pero ya voy a estar actualizando :3**

* * *

Después de la vergonzosa boda todos volvieron a sus vidas normales. Inuyasha había mandado un mensaje solicitando la presencia de mi padre en Inglaterra porque al parecer las cosas en el acuerdo con los ingleses se habían complicado. La mujer de mi hermano vivía a lado de mi madrastra Izayoi en la mansión y yo continuaba con mi vida impartiendo clases en la universidad. Volvía a casa hasta muy noche porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela tratando de no pensar en la azabache, siempre fracasando rotundamente pues en las noches cuando me encontraba sumergido en las frías sábanas de mi cama pensaba en las últimas palabras que me había dicho. Pudimos habernos casado pero el mundo conspiro en nuestra contra.

-El amor es una mentira-susurre mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada, era una noche lluviosa y ruidosa ¿cómo pasaría ella esta tormenta? Totalmente sola... el idiota de Inuyasha parecía no querer volver y nada se podía hacer ante eso. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y dormí profundamente para seguir con la rutina de todos los días. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mi cotidianeidad que siempre despertaba a la misma hora para salir a correr, volver a casa, ducharme y desayunar para después partir al trabajo. Pero este día algo paso, recibir una llamada por parte de mi gran familia nunca era algo bueno, fue una de esas llamadas la que me anunció la fatídica boda de mi hermano.  
-Hola-dije serio.  
-Buen día Sesshomaru- se trataba de Izayoi al otro lado de la línea.  
-Buen día-dije  
-Aome y yo la pasamos solas en esta gran casa así que pensé en que sería grandioso que vinieras a cenar con nosotras. Por favor no te niegues, sé perfectamente que tu amas la paz y el silencio pero hazlo por esta vieja ¿Si? - trague saliva, por primera vez me sentí nervioso, tendría que verla de nuevo y eso no estaba bien, no la veía con buenos ojos, la deseaba y aunque siempre disimulaba todo muy bien por fuera, por dentro luchaba inmensamente por no tomarla en mis brazos y besarla frente a todos.  
-Bien-dije.  
-Gracias Sesshomaru-Izayoi cortó la llamada y yo seguí mi rutina. Para mi desgracia las horas pasaron rápido y me vi en la obligación de volver a casa y alistarme para la cena en la flamante mansión Taisho. Me vestí con una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, un saco negro, pantalones del mismo color, zapatos perfectamente lustrados y una gabardina de lana para el frío, pues estaba seguro de que la lluvia azotaría llevándose todas las impurezas y dejaría frescura en el ambiente.  
Cuando estuve listo partí de mi hogar para volver a la casa de mis padres y no me equivoqué con respecto a la lluvia, a mitad del camino pequeñas gotas golpeaban los vidrios de mi auto hasta convertirse en azotes salvajes. Aun así no renuncie a la idea de asistir a la cena de Izayoi, al contrario, mi frío corazón deseaba latir con fuerza por la azabache. Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegué, el cuadro que pintaba la mansión Taisho era muy diferente al que yo vi aquella noche, las luces estaban prendidas y la servidumbre seguía la rutina de siempre.  
-Un gusto verle amo Sesshomaru-dijo Jaken el mayordomo a lo que yo sólo asentí.  
-Sesshomaru que alegría que ya estés aquí, temí que no vinieras por la lluvia-  
-Ya estaba a mitad del camino cuando la lluvia azotó-dije quitándome la gabardina y entregándosela a Jaken.

-Por favor acompáñame al comedor, Aome pronto baja- no le respondí solo me limité a seguirla.  
-Toma el lugar de tu padre, eres el hombre de la casa en este momento-me dijo y yo le obedecí.  
-Estoy lista señora Izayoi-aquella voz que comenzaba a olvidar se hacía presente. Allí estaba Aome Higurashi luciendo un vestido blanco de tela satinada que se ajustaba a la sensual forma de su cuerpo y en el rostro un maquillaje elegante y discreto, en resumen, lucia adorable. En ese momento me imagine una vida a lado de esa azabache en donde cada tarde me recibía envuelta en atuendos adorables y seductores después del trabajo, para servirme una deliciosa cena e ir juntos a la cama.  
-Aome que bueno que ya estas lista, invite a Sesshomaru a cenar, así que iré a la cocina a ordenar que sirvan la comida-Izayoi salió del comedor dejándonos solos, ella al paso de los segundos se sentó a mi derecha y me miro con ese par de gemas brillantes color zafiro.  
-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-dijo ella.  
-Buenas noches señora Taisho-dije y ella bajo la mirada entristecida, quise remediar mi error pero Izayoi ya había llegado con los sirvientes y el momento intimo había dado a su fin.  
La comida había sido deliciosa, lástima que la velada fuese un desastre ¿Es que acaso Izayoi no guarda silencio nunca? Toda la cena se la paso hablando sobre las flores de su jardín, del club con sus amigas y la visita que hizo a un orfanato.  
-Qué bueno que estás aquí Sessh... lástima que la lluvia no para-dijo Izayoi mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ver la lluvia a través de un gran ventanal.  
-Puedo conducir así-dije  
-Claro que no, puede ser peligroso, además es viernes mañana no asistes al trabajo-decía Izayoi mientras veía el ritmo salvaje que llevaba la lluvia.  
-La señora Izayoi tiene mucha razón Sesshomaru lo mejor sería no arriesgarse-dijo Aome desde su lugar.  
-No se diga más-intervino Izayoi- a tu habitación jovencito... Kaede ya iré a la cama y quiero mis pastillas para dormir, esta tormenta no me dejará descansar en paz-Izayoi salió del comedor y fue a la cocina una vez más.  
-Buenas noches-dijo la azabache levantándose de la mesa para dejarme en el comedor.

Minutos después ya me encontraba bajo las cobijas de mi vieja cama, no me equivoque tampoco respecto a la extraña sensación de saber que esa azabache estaba bajo el mismo techo que yo. Esa mujer era tentación pura ante mí, podía hacerme desear tenerla entre mis brazos a pesar de ser algo prohibido.

* * *

 **Asia12: Ya voy a actualizar seguido :) nada pendiente.**

 **Mimato bombon kou: Gracias :) vamos a ver que sucede con este par.**

 **Saludos y besos**


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 a.m. más de media noche y la lluvia no parecía querer dar fin, era todo lo contrario, ahora una serie de relámpagos y estruendosos truenos hacían que todo vibrara. Me levante de la cama lentamente solo deambular por toda la casa hasta que el sueño se hiciera presente.  
Las casualidades son muy extrañas, algo que ni yo siendo un hombre preparado en lo extraño puede entender. Levantarse de la cama, caminar a la puerta y abrirla, para terminar en el pasillo y segundos después escuchar como otra puerta se abre. Esa casualidad jamás la olvidare, ambos habíamos salido de la cama y de nuestras habitaciones al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos por unos segundos, nuestros rostros eran iluminados por los efímeros relámpagos que se colaban por las cortinas.  
—Sesshomaru—susurro ella, mientras que yo la detallaba ¿Que tenía Aome Higurashi que pasaba de ser una mujer adorable en la cena a una belleza sensual a la hora de dormir? Ese camisón color negro marcaba suavemente todas sus curvas y sus piernas resaltaban ante la pobre oscuridad. Trague saliva al sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba una vez más al tenerla frente a mí, tan cerca y tan difícil de tocar.  
—Higurashi ¿inquieta? –pregunte para romper la tensión que marcaba el encuentro.  
—Sola—me contesto ella— y algo asustada **—** **.**

—Inuyasha volverá pronto—dije.  
—Eso no importa mucho para mí—dijo amargamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Quizás el tiempo...—trate de decir mientras le daba la espalda para huir.

—Nunca lo amare—susurro enojada y yo me vi en la necesidad de verla quería encontrar una pizca de mentira en su rostro pero solo encontré dolor.

—No sé cómo responderte—fui sincero, era un hombre duro y el hecho de que le amara no me haría abandonar mí esencia. Ella no podría cambiarme tan fácilmente, de hecho, ella nunca podría cambiarme porque jamás estaría a mi lado.

—No tiene que responder, con su presencia es más que suficiente, sé muy bien que usted es un hombre de pocas palabras—decía mientras caminaba a mi dirección, su dulce perfume a orquídeas comenzó a seducir mi olfato y a embrutecer mis sentidos. Mi debilidad y la causa de mis desvelos era su aroma, tenía tanta curiosidad por descubrir el aroma de su piel, hundirme en la hendidura de sus pechos y aspirar profundamente el tibio aroma que despide una mujer como ella. Porque era consciente del tipo de mujer que era Aome Higurashi, estudio toda su vida con profesores particulares, no se dedicó a un arte en particular, más bien siempre hizo lo correcto, lo que su padre siempre quiso de ella, por eso se casó sin amor, probablemente le prometió a su madre que llegaría virgen e inocente al matrimonio y aprendió las artes domesticas que toda mujer ordinaria aprende. Jamás había sido acariciada por alguien, ni siquiera por su marido por eso a simple vista se notaba que necesitaba amor, alguien que la amara y le demostrara que su cuerpo era exquisito, hacerla sentir poderosa en el lecho de un hombre.

— ¿Por qué te has casado?—pregunte.

—Mi obligación es hacer feliz a mi padre— dijo ella.

—Poniendo en juego tu propia felicidad—.

—Mi deber...—trató de decir nerviosa.

—¿Deber? Yo lo llamaría castigo, sé lo que pasa contigo, eres una mujer acostumbrada a que algún otro hombre te ordene algo para que lo hagas sin repelar—.

—Yo...—.

—Es así— dije mientras pegaba mi espalda a la pared del pasillo y ella se detenía frente a mí, nos miramos fijamente por mucho tiempo, Aome no tenía nada que decir porque sabía muy bien que mis palabras eran ciertas. —Nunca te han mostrado cariño, jamás te han acariciado y mucho menos algún hombre te ha hecho tocar el cielo por el placer...—susurre y me acerque lentamente a ella.

—Mi madre siempre—coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios color durazno, sabía que era una mujer intocable para mí pero no pude contenerme, algo broto en mi al verla tan indefensa y pensativa, haciendo memoria, luchando por encontrar un momento de su vida en donde su amado padre la hubiera hecho sentir querida.

—Jamás has sentido a un hombre desbordando amor y pasión sobre de ti—susurre frente a ella y en ese instante un fuerte estruendo hizo vibrar todo el lugar, ella por instinto se aferró a mi pecho abrazándome fuertemente. Supe en ese momento que Aome Higurashi era mi debilidad y que necesitaba de ella para protegerla. Me atreví a colocar mi mano en la curva de su cintura y deslizarla por toda su espalda hasta hundir mis dedos en las suaves hebras azabaches.

—Sesshomaru por favor detente—dijo ella suavemente

—¿Es que acaso nunca te han acariciado así?—susurre suavemente en su oído y la sentí tensarse. Mi mente se repetía una y otra vez que ella era intocable, era la mujer de mi hermano y estaba prohibida, pero no podía resistirme más, seguramente ningún hombre en mi lugar lo haría, de hecho otro hombre en mi lugar ya la tendría gimiendo bajo de él, pero yo no lo hacía, una parte de mi aún era consciente y me hacía odiarme por no ser capaz de llevarla a mi alcoba para hacerle el amor.— No he podido olvidar aquello que me dijiste la noche de tu boda Aome—la pegue más a mi cuerpo y ella suspiro en mi cuello, sus redondos senos estaban pegados a parte de mi pecho y eso no ayudaba a disipar mi deseo, era tan pequeña y frágil que con una mano podía atraerla y retenerla a mi antojo.

—Eso...—.

—¿Ya lo recordaste?—dije

—Si Sesshomaru— decía mientras levantaba su rostro y me miraba fijamente— no podría olvidar que mi primera noche de bodas la pase a tu lado—.

—Quien te escuche decir eso seguramente pensara algo muy diferente—.

—Solo yo sé la verdad—.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que siempre preferiste casarte conmigo?— pregunte orgulloso y ella se sonrojo al instante.

—Suéltame o la señora Izayoi...—comenzó a decir nerviosa.

—Izayoi tomo sus píldoras para dormir, las toma desde que yo era un adolescente y siempre me escapada de casa estando ella dormida, no te preocupes nadie escuchara como nos confesamos— si antes había pensado que no entendía el porqué de mi comportamiento ahora me sentía como un extraño espectador de mis acciones, un espectador que no sabe cuál es el siguiente paso. Ella se aferró a mí al sentir como una pequeña briza fría golpeaba su espalda.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la cama—dije y ella asintió al instante, no lo pensé ni por un segundo, cuando menos vi ya la tenía en mis brazos y caminaba con ella a la habitación de mi hermano.

—Ya no quiero volver a estar en esa fría habitación—dijo ella aferrándose a mi pecho, no sabía qué clase de insinuación era esa, incluso dudaba que esa fuera una insinuación por parte de ella. Aome Higurashi era tan inocente y correcta que nunca le pediría al hermano de su ausente marido pasar una noche.


	5. Chapter 5

—Te acompañare solo por un momento—dije y sin más entramos al ambiente íntimo de la habitación. Camine hasta la cama y deposite el pequeño cuerpo de Aome sobre esta, sus hebras azabache se esparcieron en el blanco de las sábanas y la vista que ella me ofrecía era hermosa.  
—Sesshomaru— me hablo con dulzura.

—Muchas gracias—.  
—¿Por qué? —pregunte sin entender.  
—Por esto—la vi levantarse de la cama y sentí como sus tibias manos tomaban mi rostro, sabía lo que venía pero opté por fingir que no entendía nada. Sus labios me besaron en la mejilla y sentí un poco de alivio al saber que fue un beso inocente... o al menos eso creía.  
Aome Higurashi era toda una caja de sorpresas, la vi sonreír y un brillo extraño se reflejó en sus ojos, en un acercamiento fugaz sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Sin duda alguna era un maldito con mucha suerte. Seguí el suave movimiento de sus besos lentos e inexpertos, mis manos se posaron en su cintura y comencé a tomar el control de la situación. Necesite mucha fuerza de voluntad para apartarme de los tiernos labios de Aome y hundir mi rostro en su cuello para probar el sabor dulce de su piel. Ella al sentir el roce de mis labios sobre ella fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta caer sobre la cama. La observe por unos minutos, lucia como toda una diosa, suspirando suavemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un tirante travieso que se deslizaba por su hombro dándole un toque de sensualidad. Pronto ella extendió una de sus manos, invitándome a probarla y yo hechizado por su belleza e inocencia no lo dude ni por un segundo.  
—Acércate Sesshomaru—susurro jadeante, tome su mano lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, me coloque sobre ella sin lastimarla y volví a hundirme en su cuello para seguir besándola.  
—Sesshomaru—gimió.  
—Aome— había soñado con esto todas las noches desde el momento en el que la conocí. Una parte de mí se mantenía incrédula, esperaba abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los rayos del sol en un nuevo día, pero eso no sucedía, al contrario, ahora sentía como una tibia mano se deslizaba por mi espalda hasta quedarse en mi nuca y dar suaves caricias. Entonces el deseo se acrecentaba en el centro de mí, así es, mi excitación estaba acrecentando mi miembro, no quería que esto pasara, tanto que luche por no terminar así, por mantener la cordura y no profanar a la mujer de mi hermano.

Que mentiroso fui, ahora mis manos se deslizaban por su vientre y ambas se moldeaban al tamaño y a la forma de ese par de redondos pechos, ella no se opuso a ninguna de mis caricias al contrario, cada vez la escuchaba suspirar más, estaba seguro de que pronto comenzaría a gemir con intensidad y una parte de mi quería verlo, quería saciar toda mi curiosidad por ella, era un hombre que cada día se iba a la cama con veinte dudas nuevas y las aclaraba al día siguiente pero con Aome Higurashi la duda se tornaba en deseo, el ardiente deseo de tenerla justo como la tenía ahora.

—Oh Sessho...maru por favor yo no puedo— suplico mientras yo me hundía de nuevo en su cuello y bajaba dejando un camino de besos en su hombro para llegar a la hendidura de sus senos, el cielo se abría para alguien que ha blasfemado la mayor parte de su vida. Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo "click" la situación con Aome Higurashi era un pecado, no estaba bien, a pesar de que yo desee tenerla y ella llegue a desearme a mí, yo no podía poseerla, estaba escrito en alguna parte de la historia sagrada "No desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo" vaya hombre correcto que resulte ser.

—Esto no está bien— me aparte repentinamente de ella y sentí como el frio golpeaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, como mi deseo se reducía a la culpa y la culpa me llevaba a odiarme por no saber mantener el control ante una situación como esta, ¿comó pude pensar en hacer algo tan vil?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con dificultad, lamente mucho ver su bello rostro triste ante la repentina separación.

—Lo mejor será que olvides esto—le di la espalda— no volveré a este lugar Aome, es peligroso para mi tenerte cerca—.

—No lo entiendo— susurro molesta— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? primero te acercas a mí, me dices tantas cosas ciertas que me haces sentir desnuda ante ti, no pensé que alguien podría ver mi dolor al cumplir cualquier tarea como una fiel sierva. Me haces creer que en verdad alguien podrá llegar a rescatarme y protegerme por siempre, decido confiar en ti y me abandonas—

—Basta—gruñí furioso— eres la esposa de mi hermano ¿Qué puedo hacer? —.

—¿Me amas?—pregunto bajando lentamente la mirada.

—Como no te imaginas, pero lo nuestro jamás será Higurashi—confesé.

—¿Entonces porque no impediste todo?—lloraba desconsolada sobre la alfombra— pudiste detener la boda, hubiera aceptado huir contigo...—.

—No puedo darme el lujo de abandonar el país y mucho menos a cuestionar la palabra de mi padre, entiéndelo Aome con Inuyasha estarás bien, el podrá cuidarte como se debe—

—Pero no le amo—sus palabras brotaban de sus dulces labios con seguridad y eso me aterraba, podía obligarme a tomarla en mis brazos y escapar de allí con ella. Pero debía de ser realista ¿Que tan lejos llegaría con ella?

—Aome él es tu marido—me acerque a ella nervioso.

—Porque tu jamás me llevaste—me miro con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar— siempre estuviste de acuerdo con la boda, a pesar de que...—.

—Nunca me diste señales— reproche.  
—¿Acaso esperabas que gritara lo que sentía? Tenía tanto miedo Sesshomaru, me sentía sola con un amor extraño que crecía dentro de mí, supongo que... estoy condenada—susurro mientras se levantaba lentamente, era cierto, ambos estábamos condenados, tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella y ella tendría que vivir sin mí. Que idiota es el amor, siempre odiare esta posición, aunque no tanto como verla sufrir por mi culpa. Cerré mis ojos para pensar las cosas, el reloj marcaba las 5:00 a.m. pronto el sol haría acto de aparición, tendría que marcharme pero una parte de mí se aferraba a ella.

Ella entendería con el tiempo que a mi lado no tendría nada bueno, si bien no era un miserable, era un hombre con muchas limitaciones, con un carácter horrible, un maldito con mucha suerte de que al momento de graduarme el profesor de Ética en la facultad hubiera muerto y yo lo reemplazara, de no ser por eso, seguramente sería un maldito desempleado y tendría a mi padre tras de mi reprochándome mi arranque de rebeldía como siempre lo había hecho "Sesshomaru eres brillante pero no me complace el hecho de que no estudies una ciencia social" "Deja de ser tan impulsivo" "Una vez más te has escapado joven rebelde" "Amo Sesshomaru no debería llevarle la contraria a su señor padre". En resumen, yo no era el hombre correcto para Aome Higurashi. Y con ese pensamiento abandoné la habitación.


End file.
